The specification relates to providing charging services to mobile client devices. In particular, the specification relates to determining charging schedules and discharging schedules for mobile client devices based on demand response events.
A vehicle and a power system may form a two-way electric power supply system. For example, a home energy management system may supply electric power to a vehicle for charging a battery in the vehicle. The battery in the vehicle may then be discharged to return the electric power back to the home energy management system using vehicle-to-home (V2H) technologies. In another example, the battery in the vehicle may be charged using electric power from a power grid system and then discharged to return the electric power back to the power grid system using vehicle-to-grid (V2G) technologies. Thus, both a charging process and a discharging process may occur to the vehicle connected to the power system. However, existing technologies fail to consider both the charging process and the discharging process when providing charging services to the vehicle.